Entre Haine et amour
by Rabbit Titi
Summary: Quand Pyro retrouve une vieille connaissance. PV: Elle. Qui est-elle ? A vous de le découvrir.
1. Préface

_Voici ma fiction sur X-Men. Après en avoir lu une qui m'a beaucoup plu, j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau. Alors elle sera centrée sur Pyro alias John qui n'est pas mort à Alcatraz comme on pourrait le croire. Et si un jour, John était confronté à ses anciens fantômes. A son amour de jeunesse. Que fera-t-il ?_

* * *

Préface

La mutation. De nos jours, il s'agit de modifications génétiques se manifestant exclusivement à la puberté. Elles dotent leur hôte de pouvoirs surnaturels, d'une infinie variété : cela peut concerner la maîtrise d'un élément ou des améliorations physique et psychique. Les mutants sont de plus en plus nombreux, depuis que le gène « x », porté par les mâles, est apparu et s'est transmis. Ils ne sont, en principe, pas plus dangereux qu'un autre citoyen. Mais, dans un monde où la paranoïa est à son paroxysme, rien n'est évident. Les uns considèrent les mutants comme le chaînon manquant de l'évolution, les autres comme une nouvelle espèce minoritaire mais contraignante qui sème le trouble et ne cherche qu'à revendiquer le droit d'exister. Le débat fait rage, surtout dans les capitales. Cependant, certaines villes sont trop paisibles et routinières pour être touchées par « le problème mutant » et n'en ont qu'une image nocive, voire primitive. L'information, quelle qu'elle soit, passe mal et le peuple « humain » n'est renseigné qu'en surface. Il ne connaît pas l'envers du décor. Le problème est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, car ce que beaucoup de gens ne veulent pas admettre, c'est que la mutation peut arriver à n'importe qui … ou plutôt, à n'importe quel adolescent.

* * *

_Voilà mon préface, pas très original, je l'avoue. Mais bon personne n'est parfait ;)_ _Please Review! _


	2. Prologue

_Voilà mon prologue. Il est sous le point de vue de Elle alias ... Ah! Vous aimeriez bien savoir. Je vous détaillerai plus en détail qui est Elle ? Dans mon premier chapitre mes enfants. Il y aura du lemon dans ma fiction pas comme dans l'autre qui est plutôt sage. Oui, oui, je suis frappée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;) En attendant, que signifie ce troublant prologue ? A vous de le découvrir!_

* * *

Prologue

On raconte toujours qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. Ses sentiments, je les ai éprouvés pour cet homme. Tantôt le premier, qui nous consume de l'intérieur tel un brasier éternel nous laissant à des tourments d'une telle frayeur que même le plus puritain d'entre nous, ne serait qu'une pâle lueur face à la force de la haine. Le deuxième, plus bénéfique, plus enivrant, m'a laissé perplexe pendant de nombreux jours. Aujourd'hui me voilà, allongée dans cette cellule attendant le jour de mon éxécution. Les larmes coulent le long de ma joue. Elles ne sont pas transparentes contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait laisser penser. J'étais incapable de contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, à attendre que la mort vienne me prendre. Soyons clairs, je n'avais jamais voulu être mêlé à tout ça. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, la paix. Mon pouvoir n'était pourtant pas pacifiste, au contraire et je savais qu'à un certain moment, cet enfoiré pourrait me consumer de l'intérieur. C'est alors que j'entendis ce qu'on appela le doux son métallique que je ne redoutai plus. Je me relevai, entrainant mes chaines avec moi. J'attendais perplexe. Soudain, la porte de ma prison s'ouvrit. Il entra et arbora son ultime sourire. Je sentis mes yeux se voiler.

Prêt pour ton exécution ma chérie ? me demanda-t-il plus sadique que jamais

Oh que oui mon chéri. Comme ça, je pourrai te rejoindre aux Enfers… John.

* * *

_Review! _


	3. 1: Départ

_Mon premier chapitre. Assez triste car notre cher John décide de quitter sa belle pour se rendre chez Xavier. Dommage, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

1

Départ

Je dormais bien. Soudain un bruit métallique me tira de cet horrible cauchemar. Je relevai la tête, et passai une main sur mon visage pour sortir de ma « rêverie ». Un second bruit métallique retentit. C'était quoi ça, bordel ! J'étouffai un bâillement en mettant ma main droite devant la bouche et tenant fermement ma règle dans mon autre main. Un coup de poing vint s'abattre sur mon épaule et je tournai lentement ma tête vers celui qui avait osé faire ça. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être que lui.

- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez dormir, vous pouvez sortir, dit alors une voix que j'identifiai comme étant celle de mon professeur de Littérature.

- L'idée serait tentante, Monsieur Lewis mais je pense que pour le moment, je vais devoir rester ici à écouter vos discours pour le moins barbant, dis-je sur un ton des plus secs, me raclant la gorge à la fin de ma tirade.

- Vous avez déjà frôlé l'exclusion de mon cours avec Monsieur Allerdyce, plusieurs fois, Mademoiselle Dubois. Ne me forcez pas à le faire.

- Faites-le alors, comme ça vous nous foutrez la paix, dit alors mon voisin qui se balançait en arrière sur sa chaise.

J'émis un rire étouffé, et lançai un regard complice à mon voisin qui me fit un clin d'œil. John était toujours doué pour se mettre les gens à dos. Je levai le pouce de ma main droite et collai les « _hauts de Hurlevent »_ dans mon sac. Tout de manière, je l'avais lu une bonne cinquantaine de fois et m'en étais sortie avec un A à ma dernière interro. Je remis mon manteau en cuir, n'oubliant pas d'évacuer mes cheveux vers l'arrière, mis mon sac en bandoulière et tira ma chaise vers l'arrière. Comportement rebelle. Non, pas vraiment. Quand on a sauté deux classes et que les cours nous intéressent tellement que l'on finit par s'endormir moi, je clame haut et fort « _Remboursé ! _». C'est vrai, c'était bidon et la racine carrée de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, ne me servira strictement à rien dans ma vie. Je me levai et balançai mon devoir sur le bureau. Vraiment trop simple ! Je tournai les talons, laissant ce vieux débris bouche bée avec sa vieille craie usée dans la main. La porte était déjà ouverte et quand je sortis dans le couloir, je m'adossai contre le mur, chopant John au passage.

- Merde, mec ! T'étais pas obligé de me suivre, dis-je dans un souffle dans l'attirant contre moi.

- Tu sais, Elle, si je t'ai suivi, c'est que je le fais à chaque fois quand même.

Il sortit son zippo et recommença à jouer avec. Ça avait vraiment le don de m'exaspérer. Je partis lentement et vis qu'il me suivait. J'émis un rire cristallin en passant devant le bureau de la directrice et me mit à courir. J'adorai cette sensation d'ivresse et sortis dehors avant de m'arrêter adossée à ma voiture. Je sortis une cigarette – mauvaise habitude que j'avais là, fumé c'est mal – et attendit que mon pyromane de meilleur ami daigne me l'allumer.

- T'es cinglée quand même, me claqua-t-il en faisant un sourire diabolique. T'as quatre ans de moins que moi, t'es encore plus dévergondée et tu t'enfuies d'un de tes cours préférés sans crier gare.

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur quand on me réveille. Tu devrais savoir pourquoi, Pyro !

- Merde, je t'ai déjà dit de ne point m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas un pyromane.

- Ouais ouais, et moi je ne suis pas Elle Dubois.

- Non rectificatif, tu es Ellena Dubois, jeune fille de seize ans, bilingue et une vraie pro de la Gamecube.

- Ouais, je roxe à Mario.

Il passa la main dans mes longs cheveux noirs de jais, et me piqua ma cigarette. Je me mis à le frapper mais il me la finit quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait ça. J'avais horreur de son arrogance, tout en aimant ça également.

- Tu sais que je songe à me les couper. Ils sont trop longs. T'as vu ça, ils m'arrivent à la taille et à chaque fois que j'essaie de me les recouper, ils repoussent dans la minute. J'en ai ras la cacahuète.

Il éclata de rire face à ma réplique « Ras la cacahuète ». Je connaissais John depuis quatre ans. Il disait être un loubard, un rebelle. Moi avant de le connaitre et de devenir sa bouée de sauvetage, celle qui lui avait offert son zippo, j'étais Ellena la prude. Celle qui n'oserait pas se barrer de cours pour aller fumer une clope et discuter « cheveux » avec un pyromane tel que St John Allerdyce, doux australien fraichement débarqué aux Etats-Unis, quatre ans auparavant et rejeté par sa famille.

- Hey mec, elle est bonne ta copine, dit une voix au loin.

Je tournai mes yeux violets vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Mes yeux avaient toujours eu une couleur stupéfiante. John était fasciné comme je l'étais par l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Une odeur cendrée, exquise que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de renifler quand il me prenait dans ses bras de temps à autre. Il se racla la gorge et sortit son zippo. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et secouai la tête négativement.

- Le jour où tu te couperas les cheveux, Elle. Je me teints les miens en blond.

- Je suis sure que tu dois être extrêmement sexy en blond, dis-je de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

Il me fit son sourire le plus craquant se penchant légèrement en avant et déposant un doux baiser sur ma joue. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus angélique et j'entendis un bruit de briquet et une inspiration comme si quelqu'un fumait une cigarette. Soudain, il y eut un hurlement. Je me tournai et vis le garçon qui avait osé dire que j'étais « bonne », les cheveux en feu.

- St John Allerdyce, tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça. Le feu est certes très puissant mais cette sensation de pouvoir ne doit pas totalement t'enivrer sous peine de t'envahir et de te consumer.

- Oh c'est bon Elle, dit-il dépité, tu sais que j'adore faire ça. Et puis que je n'aime pas qu'on dise de ma « copine » qu'elle est bonne.

- Romantique, jaloux et amoureux.

- Naaaaaaaaannnnn !!!! Jamais !!!!!!!!!

Je lui tirai la langue et entrai dans ma voiture comme pour lui indiquer que nous devions partir. Il passa par la fenêtre. Trop flemmard pour ouvrir la portière et boucla sa ceinture. Avec une conduite comme la mienne valait mieux. Je venais tout juste d'obtenir le permis et malgré le fait que John disait qu'il me faisait totalement confiance, je n'arrivai à me résoudre aux limitations de vitesse. J'appuyai donc sur l'accélérateur et ma mini cooper jaune criarde fit un bond en avant. John se crispa néanmoins et me fit un sourire forcé.

- Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer avant, mais ma décision est prise Elle. J'ai besoin de rencontrer des gens comme moi, et tu sais ce type… Merde c'est quoi son nom.

- Charles Xavier, dis-je lasse

- Ouais c'est ça. 'Fin ce vieux grincheux, quand il m'a fait sa proposition, je ne voulais pas l'accepter mais…

- Tu dois y aller, répondis tout bas, me concentrant sur la route.

- Je pars ce soir.

- Tu vas me manque, finis-je par lâcher tristement. Donc quand je te déposerai à la maison, cela sera la dernière fois que je te verrai.

- Oui.

Je ravalai mes larmes et me concentrai sur la route. Nous venions de déboucher dans l'allée. Son allée. Je stoppai ma voiture devant la maison blanche et rouge. Sa maison. Et je fondis en larmes. Il me tapota le dos, et m'enlaçai tendrement. Je ne savais alors pas que je serai comme lui dans peu de temps. Le lendemain en effet, j'allai acquérir mes pouvoirs. Enfin mon pouvoir. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux gominés avant de faire une mine de dégout. Il ria de bon cœur et m'embrassai sur la joue, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Dis-moi qu'on se reverra, le suppliai-je

- Bien sûr, Elle. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, je ne peux que te revoir… un jour.

- D'accord. Bonne chance chez Xavier.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai sur la bouche. Notre premier baiser. Il me le rendit fougueux comme son tempérament. Je repassai ma main dans ses cheveux, ne me souciant plus de son gel, de son départ et de ma pseudo-normalité. Il rompit notre étreinte et partit avant de m'adresser un « au revoir ». Ce fut la dernière fois que je le revis, en tant, qu'humaine. Mais pas en tant que mutante, loin de là.

* * *

_Dès le premier chapitre je me montre cruelle. Enfin on ne reverra pas notre cher Pyro avant le chapitre trois ou quatre. Le second chapitre portera sur la rencontre entre Elle et Wolverine... Elle lui avouera son don, et l'aidera à ne pas devenir "un animal". Le second chapitre se déroulera entre la fin du X-Men 1 et le début du X-Men 2. Maintenant, je ne vous dit qu'une chose: Review! _


	4. 2: Un an après

_Voilà le second chapitre. Si le (L) m'en dit, je viendrai mettre le troisième avant la fin de la soirée :D Donc dans ce chapitre, je vous parlerai de Gambit (apparu dans X Men Origins: Wolverine) et de Logan qu'Elle rencontre enfin. Désolé pas de pyro pour le moment ^^ _

* * *

2

Un an après

Je marchai dans une ruelle sombre. Mes pas claquèrent par terre, et l'écho résonnait autour de moi. Je n'avais pas peur. Depuis ma « mutation », je me disais que j'étais comme lui. Comme John. Quand il était venu me trouver, quand on s'était rencontrés il y a maintenant cinq ans, il ne m'avait pas tout de suite apprécié. Il faut dire que de voir une jeune fille de douze ans arrivée avec les cheveux longs jusqu'aux hanches cela n'arrange rien. J'étais à Vancouver pour rencontrer un mutant du nom de Gambit. Il disait pouvoir me donner des renseignements sur cette fâcheuse école de mutants. Le seul problème est que mon « don » est encore assez complexe. Je l'avais découvert le lendemain de son départ. Je m'étais levée, le cœur lourd pour aller voir ma mère qui avait été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique et j'ai eu un contact avec un briquet. Forcément puisque je fume. J'avais alors redouté la réaction de ma mère qui était à mes côtés.

Ma mère était assise sur un banc. Je venais de sortir une cigarette et elle me regarda avec la même démence. Les médecins disaient qu'elle était atteinte de paranoïa mais en vérité, je savais de quoi il retournait. Ma mère était une mutante. Elle pouvait entendre les pensées des gens et ressentir leurs émotions. Cela l'avait rendu folle. Mais à l'époque, la mutation n'était pas très bien vue par les simples humains et pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'elle était cinglée. Je venais de lui prendre la main, comme d'habitude, quand elle tourna son visage parsemé tâche de rousseur vers moi.

Soudain, quand je sortis mon zippo – ce qui me fit immédiatement pensé à John – la flamme passa du briquet à ma main. Je n'eus même pas mal à la main, ce qui m'étonna. Je la fis passer d'une main à une autre et ma mère applaudit. Totalement frappée ! Un garçon en face de moi cria et ma flamme s'éteignit.

- Waouh ! C'était quoi ça ? m'exclamai-je en me levant d'un bond

- Ma chérie, je pense que tu contrôles le feu, dit calmement ma mère

- Maman ! Tu sais que c'est celui de John !

- Ah oui ! Le jeune homme brun qui est venu la dernière fois. Il est sexy.

- MAMAN !

- Quoi ? C'est ton mec, normal, dit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- C'était mon meilleur ami.

Cela serait la dernière fois que je verrai ma mère avant un long long moment. En effet, le lendemain, je prenais mon chat, mes économies et ma voiture avant de partir chez ma tante, au Canada. Depuis ce jour, je cherchai à rencontrer le plus de mutants possibles afin de comprendre exactement en quoi consistait mon don.

La ruelle débouchait sur un bar et j'entrai. Je vis alors un homme assis à une table avec d'autres faisant virevolter ses cartes d'une main à l'autre. Gambit. A côté de lui, un homme quadragénaire buvait se qui ressemblait de loin à de la Tequila. Je comptai me rendre à leur table quand un grand colosse se mit devant moi.

- Avez-vous l'âge requis pour entrer dans ce bar ? me demanda le vigil

- Et l'âge requis est de…

- Vingt et un ans.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, mis mes mains sur ses tempes en pensant très fort « _Je suis une jeune fille incroyablement belle, qui vient de fêter son vingt et unième anniversaire, voulant aller étancher sa soif dans ce bar miteux. Et je voudrai une vodka gratuite._ »

- Vous pouvez entrer. Tenez un billet pour vous payer une vodka gratuite, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je soufflai un instant et entrai dans le bar, l'air déterminé, rejetant ma chevelure en arrière. J'avais beau les avoir coupé juste en dessous de mes oreilles, il y a deux jours, il m'arrivait déjà aux épaules. Je levai les yeux au ciel, et mis mes lunettes de soleil. J'avais les yeux extrêmement sensibles et leur couleur étrange intriguait beaucoup de monde virant parfois au lilas. Le lilas c'est beau, mais en vêtement, pas aux yeux. Gambit leva les yeux vers moi, et me sourit à pleine dents. Je tirai la chaise et m'assis en face d'eux, triturant mes cheveux. Grand dieu que je les haïssais ceux-là. L'autre mec avec la coupe de cheveux bizarre haussa le sourcil.

- Alors ma jolie, que viens-tu faire dans un bar aussi mal famé ? Demanda le mec que j'avais identifié comme étant Gambit.

- Je cherche des (je pointai ses cartes du doigt) mutants pouvant m'indiquer où se trouvait l'école de Charles Xavier. J'aimerai beaucoup rencontrer ce professeur.

- Dis, gamine, tu t'appelles comment, demanda l'autre, je me présente Logan. (Il sortit trois impressionnantes griffes en acier) alias Wolverine.

- Ellena, mais tout le monde m'appelle Elle (je posai ma main sur son bras) alias Sponge.

- Sponge ? En quoi consiste ton don ? Au fait, je suis Gambit. Enchantée, dit-il en baisant ma main.

- Je devine les dons des gens, ainsi que leurs classes et je peux les copier. Ou plutôt, les absorber et les garder en moi pendant un moment.

- Un moment ? demanda Logan

- En fait, quand j'ai un trop plein d'émotions, je deviens une vraie boule d'énergie. A éviter.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ? me questionna Gambit

- Non.

La soirée passa tellement vite, que je ne pouvais qu'apprécier. Logan me parla de l'école, des membres et de leur dernière mission contre Magnéto. Enfin, il accepta de me présenter à Charles Xavier. Enfin, il m'expliqua vaguement qu'il était amnésique et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour se retrouver avec ses griffes d'adamentium. J'étais fasciné par les récits qu'il me comptait et Gambit me raconta leur rencontre. Ils s'étaient battus contre un super mutant et Logan avait mis une raclée à dents de sabre. Bien sûr, la soirée fut bien arrosée et le lendemain je savais que j'aurai la gueule de bois.

A la fin de la soirée, Wolverine retourna à son hôtel et Gambit me proposa d'aller prendre un dernier verre. N'était-il pas trop vieux pour moi ? Enfin les hommes d'âge murs sont les meilleurs. Mais il avait quel âge au juste ? Il se tourna un instant pour échanger des banalités avec Logan quand je pus admirer ses sublimes fesses. Aurais-je pensé sublime ? Non non non !!!! Ma pauvre fille, tu es perdue. On partit chez lui, et on était à peine rentré qu'il me plaqua violement contre le mur. Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine mon cou qu'il me posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Au fait, es-tu majeure ?

« _J'ai dix-huit ans._ » Je ne mentais pas de beaucoup. J'allais avoir dix-huit ans dans exactement trente jours. Il commença à balader ses mains sur mon corps et je sentis les émotions qu'il émanait. OMG ! J'étais sur le point de me laisser faire, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit en volée et je vis Logan dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mes yeux firent la navette entre les deux. Entre la main de Gambit sur ma poitrine, les griffes acérées de Logan et ma main collée contre le mur, je choisis de repousser gentiment Gambit.

Logan s'avança l'air menaçant, me chopa par le col et me tira. En grommelant « Même pas majeure et elle ne fait que des conneries. » Argh ! Nan ! Il me paya une chambre d'hôtel me disant que nous partions demain pour l'école de mutants. L'école de mutants ? Charles Xavier ? Pyro ? Non non non ! J'allais revoir Pyro ! Un an après. Je demandai à Logan de quelle classe était la plupart des mutants qu'il y avait dans l'école.

- Classe deux. Ils n'ont pas encore développés totalement leurs dons. Sauf Jean Grey qui est classe cinq.

- Il me faut des gants. Demain, on ira m'acheter des gants car si je touche Jean Grey ou une autre mutante, je pense que je vais atteindre l'explosion et ça serait dommage d'abîmer l'école.

Il acquiesça et je m'endormis sur lui sans avoir eu besoin de ma chambre. Je l'entendis siroter une bière, et allumer la télé avant de s'endormir.

J'étais assise dans le coin d'une cellule, des chaines accrochées aux mains. Je pleurai à chaudes larmes. Je savais que le lendemain serait le jour de ma fin. Celui de mon exécution. J'allais mourir. J'entendis un cliquetis familier et mes larmes redoublèrent. La porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit en volée et je vis alors l'homme qui se tenait à côté. John.

J'entendis un hurlement et ressentit une vive douleur. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Logan se tenait devant moi, les griffes plantées dans mon corps. Je poussai un hurlement et je vis ses yeux plein d'angoisse me contempler. Il retira ses griffes et je tombai sur le côté. Soudain, mes plaies se refermèrent et je fermai les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur une banquette et je constatai que c'était celle de ma voiture. Logan conduisait, l'air contrarié. Je me relevai et en me voyant, il freina subitement.

- Comment… Comment…

- Et bien, j'ai absorbé ton don qui est la régénération. D'ailleurs cela m'étonne mais…

A peine avais-je dit ça, que trois griffes en os ressortirent de moi-même. Je hurlai de douleur et Logan examina mes mains. Elles rentrèrent dans ma main, et des larmes jaillirent sous la douleur.

- Je pense que Xavier va devoir t'examiner au plus vite, conclut-il en remettant le contact.

- Oui, en effet.

* * *

_Voilà XD J'aime ce chapitre surtout le moment où Logan interrompte Gambit et Ellena. Le vilain ^^ Dans le troisième chapitre POV Pyro ^^ En effet, car notre chère Elle débarque à l'école ^^ _Review!


	5. 3: Entrainement intensif

_Voilà mon troisième chapitre comme promis sous le Point de vue de notre cher Pyro. Je pense que je n'écris pas bien... Je n'ai aucune review! Sniff! Tant pis... Je continue quand même. Dans ce chapter, Pyro retrouve Sponge. Échange pour le moins intéressant. _

**Wolverine 100-per-100 love**:_ Merci beaucoup, tu as été et tu es ma première lectrice. J'aime également ton histoire. _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

3

Entrainement intensif

**POV St John Allerdyce**

La sonnerie venait tout juste de retentir. J'étais en train de jouer avec mon fidèle zippo quand Iceberg et Malicia vinrent s'assoir à mes côtés. Ce cours là avait vraiment été barbant et je me demandai encore pourquoi j'étais là. Malicia arborait un sourire comme ci elle nageait dans le bonheur. Yahoo ! Encore une de plus ! Bobby la couvait des yeux et je me sentais légèrement délaissée.

- John devines qui est revenu ? me demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix

- J'en sais rien, mais tu vas me le dire dans trois secondes.

- Wolverine, lâcha Bobby, et il est accompagné.

- Il était vraiment temps qu'il se trouve une nana celui-là, finis-je par lâcher avant d'exploser de rires.

- Ils ne sont pas ensembles…

Malicia n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une violente secousse secoua l'école. Je dus m'agripper à la table pour ne pas tomber. Plusieurs élèves se mirent à crier et Bobby hurla un « C'est quoi ça ». J'haussai les épaules quand une seconde retentit.

-** ARRETEZ DE FAIRE CA ! SORTEZ DE MA TETE ! SORTEZ DE MA TETE ! MAINTENANT !**

Notre prof, Tornade sortit en courant. Nous la suivîmes malgré son ordre de rester dans la classe. Fuck ! Je n'hésiterai pas à cramer quelqu'un s'il le fallait. Bobby me gèlerait encore une fois c'est sur. Logan arriva et se plaça devant nous. J'avoue, j'ai un peu peur de lui. Un peu seulement.

- Les gosses, entrainement. Le professeur Xavier vous présentera lui-même la nouvelle venue au moment le plus opportun, lâcha-t-il

Je me mis à râler, mais les mots « nouvelle venue » retentirent dans mon esprit. Faites qu'elle soit jolie, faites qu'elle soit jolie ! Je croisai les doigts.

- Malicia, est-ce qu'elle est jolie ? Demandai-je

- Assez, j'aime ses cheveux, ils sont superbes.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient aussi beaux que ceux de …

- Ta chère et tendre, finit par dire Bobby

- Les gamins, on se tait ou je commence à frapper, nous mit en garde Logan

Soudain le décor changea. Un chaos nous entourait et j'avais l'impression d'être dans mon élément. Une violente secousse me fit tomber à terre et je dus faire des efforts surhumains pour me remettre sur mes deux jambes. Kitty arriva et m'aida mais je la repoussai. Iceberg commença à geler les flammes qui nous entouraient et le colosse évitait toutes les flammes. Soudain, je fus touché et propulsé au loin. Malicia et Kitty coururent vers moi, et m'aidèrent à me mettre à l'abri. Elles repartirent au combat.

« _Si tu veux l'éliminer, je te conseille de tirer dans le cœur_ »

Cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendu. Cela n'était pas celle du professeur Xavier. Etrange. Soudain, le décor redevint initial. La porte s'ouvrit et le vieux débris entra suivi d'une personne portant une cape.

- Dorénavant, vous aurez une nouvelle partenaire. Je vous présente…

« _Je pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de me présenter pour toi, John. Où est ton zippo ?_ »

- Veuillez me laisser finir avant d'importuner Mr Allerdyce.

Soudain, le professeur se retrouva suspendu dans les airs et à mon avis, un échange silencieux devait avoir lieu en ce moment même. Elle le reposa tout doucement, et se calla contre le mur. Je ne voyais rien d'elle, mais je constatai avec force qu'elle était télé kinésiste.

« _Erreur, retentes ta chance._ »

- Donc, avant que cette charmante personne ne m'interrompes (il la montrait du doigt), j'allai vous dévoiler son identité… Laissez-moi vous présenter Ellena Dubois alias, ma chère amie comment vous appelle-t-on ?

- Je dirai « _Sponge_ »

Elle retira sa cape et je vis avec stupeur, ma meilleure amie devant moi. Les cheveux plus courts. Fais chier, j'allais devoir teindre les miens en blond.

- Bon elle va venir s'entrainer avec vous.

Ellena sortit une cigarette, sortit un zippo – copieuse – et se l'alluma avant de jouer avec la flamme. Tout le monde, compris moi, la regardait avec de gros yeux.

- Monsieur, pouvons-nous savoir qu'elle est sa classe ? Demanda Kiity

- Ellena c'est un endroit non fumeur.

Elle montra quatre doigts de sa main droite et tout le monde mit sa main devant sa bouche. J'étais moi-même étonné. Ma meilleure amie était un mutant de classe quatre. Mais quel pouvoir a-t-elle ? Elle rangea sa cigarette, rageuse et je dus me retenir d'éclater de rires.

- Ellena, ça ne serait pas ta meilleure amie, par hasard ? me questionna Iceberg. Je vis Malicia se pencher en avant pour entendre la réponse.

- Exact.

- Elle est sexy, dit un mec derrière nous

Je me retournai allumant mon briquet d'un air menaçant.

- Merci, dit une voix qui m'avait tant manqué

- Mais de rien, dit le gamin

- Bon on retourne à notre entrainement, dit Logan, toi la gamine, montres nous ce que tu sais faire.

- T'inquiètes Logan (elle sortit des griffes en os, faisant un clin d'œil à Logan) je saurai me démerder.

Le décor rechangea et je retrouvai à courir. Ellena, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. « _Va à droite, Pyro_ » Faites qu'elle arrête de faire ça. Je me retournai et vit un projectile enflammé foncer droit sur moi. J'écarquillai les yeux sous l'horreur, sauf que ce dernier fut gelé. Merci Bobby. Ce dernier m'acquiesça un vague signe de tête. « _Tu sais, ton meilleur pote ne sera pas toujours derrière toi pour te sauver le cul, Pyro. Bouges-toi ou je viens te botter le cul moi-même_ » Je me tournai et ne la vis plus. C'est alors qu'elle s'avança vers un soldat, retira ses gants et plaqua ses mains sur les tempes du soldat virtuel. Ce dernier se retrouva calciné en moins de deux secondes et j'écarquillai les yeux sous le choc. Un autre lui fonça dessus et elle l'assomma en deux coups. Kitty passa à côté d'elle et la bouscula. Elle s'excusa mais Ellena lui dit que cela n'était pas la peine. Elle vint se poster à côté de moi, et me fit un sourire que je ne connaissais pas. Un sourire séducteur.

- Alors Elle, depuis quand as-tu ton pouvoir ?

- Le lendemain de ton départ. Je t'expliquerai en attendant, je veux que cela soit toi qui battes tout le monde.

- Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je en la regardant interloqué.

- T'es un bad boy !

Ni une, ni deux, elle avait disparu. Je me remis à courir, enflammant tout sur mon passage. Je la vis au côté de Bobby, Kitty, Kurt et je les rejoins. Il était là, une immense réplique de Magnéto. Je l'enflammai, Bobby essayait de la geler mais rien n'y faisait. Kitty passa au travers et Kurt se transforma en homme d'acier. Quand à Ellena, merde, elle était où ? Je la vis regarder Magnéto. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil, et ses yeux violets, non couleur lilas me surprirent. Enfin, elle leva la main et la tête de Magnéto se décolla de son corps.

« Simulation terminée »

Nous sortîmes tous de la salle et les professeurs nous attendaient à la fin. Chacun serra la main d'Ellena et quand Jean Grey s'approcha d'elle, Elle remit ses gants.

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'exploser l'école.

- Quel talent possèdes-tu ? demanda Tornade

- Je suis une éponge. J'absorbe et au bout d'un moment, on doit… comment dire me presser sinon j'explose, expliqua calmement mon amie en remettant ses lunettes.

- Et bien, je ne serai plus le seul à porter des lunettes de soleil, clama Scott

- Ouais, ça fait un style. Les tiennes sont classes, dit-elle en lui serrant la main

- Les tiennes aussi.

Elle émit un rire cristallin et nous sortîmes de la pièce, allant dehors. Il faisait beau, et je savais que Malicia et Bobby avaient envie d'en savoir plus sur une de mes connaissances.

- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenter je m'appelle Bobby, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Et moi Ellena, mais tout le monde m'appelle Elle. Tu as un talent certain. Sauf que je préfère la chaleur. Le froid ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Et moi je suis Malicia, dit sa copine en lui serrant la main.

- Enchantée. Ma pauvre, je te plains. Déjà que le mien n'est pas top, mais alors le tien. Il craint !

- Ouais je sais. J'ai un peu de mal à vivre avec. Au fait, je peux te poser une question.

- Oui, laquelle ?

Je m'assis dans l'herbe et mes trois amies m'imitèrent. Ellena posa sa tête sur mes jambes, comme elle le faisait d'habitude et je me mis à caresser machinalement ses cheveux.

- Comment tu fais pour survivre avec un tel pouvoir ? Et qu'entendais-tu par explosion ?

- J'ai été obligé d'acheter des gants pour ne pas copier tous les pouvoirs néfastes. Comme celui de Jean Grey par exemple. En fait, l'explosion n'est arrivée qu'une fois. J'étais avec une mutante qui pouvait faire exploser les gens rien qu'en bougeant les mains. Et en fait, elle m'a donné son pouvoir, mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Du coup, j'ai… explosé. Et elle est morte.

- Oh pardon !

- Je m'en suis remise. Et toi, comment tu fais pour avoir des contacts un peu intime ?

- Je ne fais pas.

D'autres mutants vinrent nous rejoindre et je me mis à parler avec Ellena. Elle me raconta son année en dehors de l'école. Comment elle avait du fuir, elle m'avait recherché mais pas trouvé et ensuite comment elle avait rencontré Logan. J'étais impressionné, et je regardai son visage. Autrefois si souriant, et maintenant, elle était presque terrifiante. Je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Mais elle pourrait tous nous tuer rien qu'en claquant des doigts et ça fait froid dans le dos.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Bobby me posa la question.

- Que ressens-tu pour elle ?

- De l'amitié. C'est un peu comme ma petite sœur, dis-je en restant rêveur.

- Si tu le dis. Mais tu ne la regardes pas comme une sœur.

- Tu crois que je pourrai être amoureux d'elle ? Lui demandai-je en me redressant

- C'est à toi de voir.

Je lui fis un sourire qui voulait tout dire et recommençai jouer avec mon zippo. La nuit, je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Son retour m'avait carrément bouleversé. Plus que je n'aurai plus le croire. Je sortis de mon lit alors que Bobby ronflait bruyamment. Je fermai la porte et sortis sur la pointe des pieds. Heureusement que Tornade ne s'était pas amusée à fermer les portes à clés. Je sortis dehors et l'air frais empli mes poumons. J'avais envie de bruler quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je m'assis dans l'herbe et brulai une ou deux touffes avant de rentrer las, et d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle était là. Assise sur le plan de travail, elle mangeait à ce qui ressemblait à un pot de crème glacée. Elle leva les yeux, et me vis. Un léger sourire illumina son visage.

- Alors, on n'arrive pas à dormir, dit-elle en enfournant une grosse cuillère de glace.

- Ouais, tu m'en files un peu… s'il te plait.

Je m'assis en face d'elle et la détaillai. Elle était vraiment belle, pour son jeune âge. Elle portait une espèce de pyjama, affreux, mais même sur elle, c'était superbe.

- Tiens, dit-elle en me faisant manger de la glace avec sa cuillère.

- Tu te souviens, dis-je en me massant l'arrière du crâne, de cette fois où j'ai mis le feu « accidentellement » à ta robe.

- Vachement, petit pervers.

_« Allez tous vous coucher où je me fâche. »_

- Je déteste que l'on rentre dans ma tête. Demain, tu seras encore là quand je me réveillerai ? lui demandai-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ou plutôt dans les lunettes car même à une certaine heure avancée, elle les portait encore.

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'avança et m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs. Je restai un instant à méditer avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Demain serait un jour qui se promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

_ Et voilà! Dans notre chapitre 4, Ellena va faire la rencontre des autres mutantes et une petite fête serait en prévision. Pour le moment, elle ne semble pas encore haïr Pyro, mais cela ne va pas tarder ^^ _

_J'ouvre un concours. Je vous ai suffisament décrite Ellena, trouver qui pourrait la jouer et je vous laisserai une tonne de review :p_


	6. 4: Retrouvailles

_**Vic et Alice: Thanks! Je passerai voir ce que tu fais.**_

_**Electra: refiles moi ton email et je te préviendrai. Désolé, mais Ellena est plus espagnol, mexicaine qu'asiatique. Pyro aime ce genre de femmes. D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, ils se rapprochent beaucoup. Mais ils vont se déchirer également dans les suivants. Je vous en dis pas plus ;)**_

* * *

4

Retrouvailles

J'étais couchée sur mon lit, le souffle court. J'avais violemment transpiré à cause de mes cauchemars et ceux-ci m'avaient réveillé en m'arrachant un cri. Heureusement, je n'avais pas réveillé Malicia qui semblait sur son petit nuage rose. Bobby et elle formaient un couple magnifique, même si c'était un peu chiant. John avait du se sentir bien seule. A sa pensée, je souris et je pensai à notre échange de la veille. Quand, il était venu dans la cuisine et que je lui avais fait mangé ma glace avec ma propre cuillère quiconque nous aurait vu, nous aurait pris pour un couple. Il est vrai que nous avions été à deux doigts d'en être un. Quand, nous nous étions embrassés dans ma voiture, peu de temps avant son départ et si… s'il m'avait embrassé parce qu'il savait que nous ne nous reverrions plus. En colère par ma propre réflexion, je pris mes affaires et partis sous la douche. Malheureusement, même à six heures du matin, elles étaient toutes prises. C'est l'heure de pointe ou quoi ? Patiemment, je m'assis sur le rebord d'un lavabo et je croisai les mains posant mes affaires à côté de moi. C'est alors que j'entendis l'eau se couper, et une porte cliqueter. Un homme en sortit, torse nu, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, et qui était en train d'essuyer son visage avec une autre. Je me tournai vers lui, et vis que c'était John. Il était plutôt musclé pour un gringalet pour lui. Je me pinçai la lèvre inférieure avant de lui adresser un immense sourire.

- Alors, depuis quand le feu apprécie-t-il l'eau ? demandai-je en faisant claquer ma serviette contre ses cuisses.

Il recula, et m'adressa une mine renfrognée digne de St John Allerdyce. J'éclatai de rires et je m'approchai de lui, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

- Et toi, me dit-il, je ne savais pas que tu dormais dans un aussi bel accoutrement. Très court et très sexy ton pyjama.

- Ouais, c'est un cadeau, dis-je en lui souriant. Bon je vais aller prendre ma douche.

- Je peux te rejoindre ? me demanda-t-il avec son sourire des plus coquins.

Sans lui répondre, je lui fis un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus avant de partir dans ma cabine. Là, je me déshabillai n'oubliant pas de suspendre mes affaires au-dessus de la porte, histoire de bien le faire baver. Je me souvins de nous deux, une après-midi où nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Notre relation avait toujours été… disons… entre l'amour et l'amitié. Même si des fois c'était plus de l'amour que de l'amitié. Je laissai l'eau coulée sur mon corps me massant le cuir chevelu. Je n'entendis pas le loquet se soulever et des mains effleurées ma peau.

- Pyro, soufflai-je dans un sourire.

- Oui, répondit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mon épaule droite.

- Je croyais que j'étais comme ta petite sœur ? demandai-je avant de me retourner et de regarder son beau visage.

- Tu écoutes aux portes, espèce de vilaine fille – j'éclatai de rires à cette remarque – Disons, qu'Ice peut se montrer extrêmement curieux et que notre relation amoureuse ne regarde personne.

- Parce que nous avons une relation amoureuse ?

- Oh que oui ! Tu es à moi, et personne te touches. Tu m'as manqué ma petite Elle.

- Je ne suis pas…

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et j'attirai John contre moi et fermai la portière. Je mis mon index sur sa bouche comme pour lui dire de se taire et entendit quelqu'un toqué à notre porte.

- John, je sais que t'es là, dit la voix d'Ice. Sors de cette douche immédiatement et laisses Ellena tranquille.

- Merde, on est démasqué, me dit-il avant t'éclater de rires. Chopes une serviette, je ne veux pas qu'il te voit dans ton plus simple appareil qui est d'ailleurs le plus beau que je connaisse.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus aguicheur avant de choper ma serviette avec des petites fleurs dessus. Ensuite, j'ouvris la portière afin de voir un Bobby, les bras croisés, appuyé contre un lavabo et très en colère. Je lui fis une moue d'excuse, et poussa John hors de ma cabine. Lui, par contre était entièrement habillé et je fis Bobby, lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule avant de le pousser vers la sortie en hurlant :

**- TA PETITE SŒUR ! MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI, JOHN !**

J'éclatai de rires avant de replonger sous ma douche. Cette fois-ci, je fis vite. Dommage car j'adore me shooter à l'odeur de mon shampoing qui sent le hénné. Ensuite, je pris soin de bien essorer mes cheveux avant de sortir en vitesse, la serviette autour de la taille, affaires de bain et pyjama sous le bras pour m'arrêter devant la porte de ma chambre. Là, je n'avais même pas fait un pas à l'intérieur, que deux gants en sortirent pour me faire rentrer de force. Là, je vis qu'il y avait trois personnes sur mon lit. Malicia, Bobby et John. Tous me regardaient étonnés de ma tenue.

- Euhhh, hésitai-je, quelqu'un aurait des ciseaux, dis-je finalement avant de sourire bêtement.

- Pour quoi faire, demanda Marie en haussant le sourcil, bon les mecs, dehors le temps qu'elle s'habille.

- Mais je…, commençai Pyro

- Pas de « _mais je_ », dehors, John ! Ou je me fâche !

John sortit à contrecœur et Marie me tendit une paire de ciseaux. Je dénouai ma crinière et coupai dans le tas, laissant tomber une grosse mèche de cheveux. Là, je me sentais mieux. Ensuite, j'enfilai un petit haut noir, très décolleté et un jean moulant. Je me regardai dans la glace et vis que mes cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés aujourd'hui. De toute manière, ils seraient longs dans une heure.

- Alors John et toi…

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je en mettant mes bottes, vraiment pas du tout. Je l'aime, ça c'est sur. Mais je ne sais pas si de son côté, c'est réciproque. Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- On va au musée. Logan est reparti, et je ne sais pas quand il reviendra.

- J'aime bien les musées, dis-je en mettant ma veste en cuir qui avait autrefois appartenue à John.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre où nos hommes nous attendaient. John avait les bras croisés, les cheveux plaqués en arrière par le gel, et portait juste un simple maillot et un jean. Il jouait avec le zippo que je lui avais offert et quand il me vit, il siffla d'admiration. Je lui souris avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur la joue, et il passa sa main autour de mon épaule. Ensuite, nous descendimes en bas où Tornade, Jean Grey et l'autre naze avec ses lunettes nous attendaient. Merde ! J'avais oublié les miennes, bon tant pis. Pendant quelques secondes, je restai sur place, sans bouger, ni respirer, les yeux clos. Et je les rouvris d'un coup. Ensuite, je me tournai vers John lui demandant de quel couleur était mes yeux.

- Vert émeraude. Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Entrainement. J'ai rencontré plein de mutants tu sais.

- Et ta faiblesse, c'est ? me questionna-t-il en montant dans le bus.

- Après ou avant une explosion, on peut me tuer de façon mortelle.

- Moi, vivant, personne ne te touchera, j'en fait le serment, me dit-il en me montrant une place.

Je m'assis dans le fond, près du carreau, et je commençai à mettre ma tête sur son épaule. Une fille nous regardait méchamment et John se mit à discuter avec Iceberg pendant que je lui prenais la main. Il me regardait avec un sourire aguicheur avant de m'embrasser sur le haut du crâne. Je ne comprenais pas un tel revirement de situation. Hier, nous étions que simples amis d'enfance et aujourd'hui, nous étions en couple. Qui sait, ce que nous serons demain ?

- John ? Pourrais-je te poser une question ?

Vas-y Elle, tu sais que tu peux tout me demander…

- Comment expliques-tu le fait qu'hier nous n'étions que des amis, et qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes presque en couple.

- Et bien, j'y ai réfléchi pendant un an, à ce baiser que je t'ai donné. Et pour être hônnete, à chaque fois qu'un autre garçon te touche, j'ai une subite envie de mort. Donc, je peux te dire avec certitude, que je ne te veux rien qu'à moi. Et hier, je n'allais pas te sauter dessus le jour de nos retrouvailles. Ça aurait été déplacé…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'embrassai déjà. Nos langues se mêlèrent et se mirent à jouer l'une aguichant l'autre Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, et plaça l'autre sur mon bassin Pendant un moment, j'oubliai tout. Que nous étions dans le bus, sur le point d'aller au musée, quand soudain quelqu'un nous frappa. Je mis fin au baiser pour voir, la fille qui me fusillait du regard tout à l'heure, les larmes aux yeux.

«_ Comment peut-il se montrer avec cette pétasse alors qu'il y a deux jours, il me faisait la cour ?_ »

Je regardai John, un sourcil levé et ce dernier m'indiqua un regard d'excuse et se leva pour rejoindre la fille blonde. Je me calai dans le fond de mon siège pour allumer mon Ipod. Je laissai The Veronicas gueulé dans mon oreille pendant que John s'expliquait avec l'autre. Soudain, l'autocar se stoppa et nous descendîmes tous en même temps. Je sentis quelqu'un prendre ma main, et me retournai pour voir John m'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Décidément, tu ne sauras jamais t'y prendre avec les femmes, dis-je en retirant mes écouteurs. Vous sortiez ensembles ?

- Non, cracha-t-il. Je l'ai un peu dragué, mais sans plus. Par contre, tu vois la fille là bas – il pointa une brune à forte poitrine – elle, ça a été le pied.

- T'es vraiment trop con, dis-je avant de m'engouffrer dans le musée.

En fait, Pyro ne m'aimait pas. Il n'aimait que lui, et les vagins. Ma pauvre fille, tu croyais qu'il allait changer pour toi. Fais-toi à l'idée ! J'étais devant la statue d'une femme, et une larme roula sur le bout de mon nez. Putain, j'étais là depuis une journée, et je chiale déjà. Merde à la fin ! Rageuse, je serrai le point et allai à la cafèt' de ce maudit musée. Là-haut, je le vis, assis à une table, en train de parler avec Marie et Bobby. Sans hésiter, j'allai m'acheter à manger et partis m'asseoir avec eux. Là, John me fit une moue d'excuse et je lui répondis avant.

- J'ai failli m'envoyer en l'air avec Gambit, un mutant de quarante ans, ou cinquante, je ne sais plus. Donc… je suis aussi fautive que toi, dis-je dans un sourire.

- Hey, mec t'as pas du feu, demanda un type debout à côté de moi.

John fit son insolent, comme d'habitude, et je me mis à lui sourire, jouant avec une de mes pommes. Je tournai mon regard vers l'adolescent, levant légèrement le sourcil. Un d'eux me fit un sourire, et j'hochai la tête, comme pour lui dire de dégager.

- C'est pas compliqué, il t'a posé une question, dit alors son ami.

- Oui pourquoi tu fais chier ?

- Parce que je peux me le permettre, répondit mon chalumeau.

- Tu me donnes du feu, ordonna le type, et j'écarquillai les yeux, comme choquée.

- Désolé, chui pas d'humeur, dit-il finalement avant de m'attirer sur ses genoux.

Là, pour provoquer les deux mecs,il m'attira contre lui, je me levai et allai m'assoir sur ses genoux. Ensuite, il m'embrassa langoureusement, et je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Enfin, il se retira et Bobby lui demanda s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop. Je vis Malicia être outrée par le comportement des deux ados, et quand John détourna son attention, un des types, lui piqua son briquet. Il frappa sur ma cuisse comme pour me dire de me lever, ce que je fis.

- C'est ça t'es mignonne, fit-il au type qui allumait sa clope.

J'en profitai pour en sortir une, et constatai que mon fidèle briquet n'avait plus d'essence. Merde, fais chier ! Je reportai mon attention sur la scène avant de dire :

- Merde, rendez-lui son briquet, les deux loosers que je puisse allumer ma clope. Et barrez-vous !

Un des deux m'ignora, et provoqua John. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi, et me fit un clin d'œil. Enfin, il reporta son attention sur la scène avant de faire de même au mec. Sauf que sa cigarette s'enflamma et que le type tomba à terre. J'éclatai de rires, chopant la main de Pyro au passage et me leva pour regarder Ice éteindre les flammes. John était mort de rires, et je le tapai à l'arrière de son crâne. Soudain, le temps se figea et je sentis une présence dans ma tête.

- Bobby, qu'est-ce que t'as fait, demanda Malicia alertée.

_« Dégages de ma tête, Xavier, où j'te fais exploser »_

- Non, c'est moi, répondit Charles Xavier, en arrivant suivi de la cavalerie. La prochaine fois, que vous vous voudrez faire de l'esbroufe, abstenez-vous !

- Ennui à l'horizon, dis-je en pointant la télévision du doigt, ce qui fit monter le volume.

J'attrapai de nouveau la main de John, et je vis que quelqu'un avait tenté d'assassiner le président. Merde, pourquoi l'avait-il raté ? Nous décidâmes de partir, et je fus entrainé par Pyro dans la foule, toujours figée. Dans le bus, je m'assis à ses côtés, et m'endormis sur lui.

Quand, je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit, et John jouait avec mes cheveux. Il me regardait me couvant des yeux. Je lui souris et posai une question qui me titillait…

- Nous deux, on est quoi ? Amis ou en couple ?

- En couple of course, répondit-il en m'embrassant.

- Ben dis donc, ses retrouvailles ont été chaotiques. Deux jours que je suis là et je sors avec notre Pyro national.

- Sauf que ça fait longtemps que tu sors avec le Pyro national.

Je m'allongeais sur lui, avant de me rendormir. Je ne savais alors pas, que demain, je ne serai plus ici.

* * *

**_Alors voilà! Ellena & Pyro sont ensembles. Mais sachez une chose, elle est pire que lui. Ils seront inséparables comme Bobby & Malicia. D'ailleurs cherchez la signification du titre. Celui qui trouve, je lui en tire mon chapeau ^^ Review_**


	7. 5: j'ai peur du noir

_**Merci à la marmotte pour sa review. Bon je sais que je publie vite, mais je ne suis pas là ce week-end. Donc dans ce chapitre, Elle va enfin tuer des gens ou juste les assommer. Mais oui mes ptis chéris, c'est le moment où Stryker déboule chez Xavier pour prendre le café.**_

_**Pyro: T'as fumé quoi Rabbit-titi**_

_**Rabbit-titi: La ferme Pyro et retourne voir Ellena**_

_**Pyro: Et elle est grossière en plus!**_

_**Rabbit-titi: Tais-toi ou j'te fais souffrir dans le prochain chapitre**_

_**Vous avez vu comment mes personnages sont méchants avec moi. Pitié, laissez moi des reviews pour les faire vivre. Tout de façon, comme je respecte un tant soit peu les films, personne à part ceux qui doivent mourir moureront. Niark niark. Par contre, une fois le trois dépassé, là, ça va saigner!!! **_

* * *

5

«_ J'ai peur du noir _»

Après la sortie au musée, j'avais pioncé la moitié de l'après-midi. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. J'étais tout bonnement crevée du voyage. Quand je m'éveillai vers la fin d'après-midi, je vis que John n'était plus là. Un vent de panique me submergea. Et si j'avais rêvé tout ça. Et si… nous n'étions pas en couple. Mais mes soupçons furent infondés quand je vis le petit mot qu'il m'avait laissé.

_« Comme d'habitude, tu dors. Pour ne pas te réveiller, je suis parti rejoindre Ice et sa bouffonne de copine. Une chose est néanmoins sure, t'es sexy quand tu dors… Pyro »_

Je me levai et passai ma petite robe à pois que je n'avais pas mis depuis un an. Depuis son départ. Je m'attachai mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient désormais au coude. Merde ! Saloperie de cheveux de merde. Je me regardai dans le miroir et vis que j'avais un gros cul. En pleine contemplation devant mes atouts féminins, je ne vis pas Marie rentrée et se mettre à pleurer sur le lit. Je me tournai vers elle, et la regardai. Avant d'aller la prendre dans mes bras, je posai ma brosse à cheveux que j'avais toujours dans les mains, et dis :

- Marie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Bobby. Jamais, cela ne pourra marcher entre nous. C'est perdu d'avance. On ne pourra jamais avoir de contacts physiques.

- Putain, pourquoi toujours rapporter tout au cul ? Merde à la fin ! Entre Bobby et toi, cela n'est pas physique. Je veux dire – je m'abaissai prêt d'elle – vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et pis Bobby, ne pense pas à ça…

- Contrairement à John, dit-elle en riant.

- John, c'est John, m'exclamai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'aime tes deux mèches blanches.

- Cadeau de Magnéto. Bobby les aime bien aussi… ou les aimait.

- T'as cassé avec Bobby, demandai-je en chopant Mr Peinture.

- Ouais, sur un coup de tête. Mignon ton chat. Il s'appelle comment ?

- Mr Peinture. C'est la seule personne qui est restée à mes cotés l'année dernière. Bon allez on se bouge. Toi, tu vas voir Bobby et te réconcilier avec lui. Et moi, je vais aller fumer une clope.

On sortit de la chambre en rigolant comme deux ados. Enfin non, pas comme deux ados, puisque nous sommes des ados. Y'a que John qui était un homme ici, du haut de ses vingt et un ans. Je la tirai jusqu'à la chambre de son ex (elle l'a largué) futur (elle va se remettre avec) petit copain (tout est bien qui fini bien). J'entrai sans frapper, et je vis John, la bouche pleine de chips et Bobby, les yeux rouges.

- John, t'as des chips – je me jetai sur lui – files m'en un peu.

- Nan ! Répondit-il en faisant le gamin

- Steu plait, sinon je demande à Mr Peinture de te griffer à sang.

- T'as amené Mr Peinture ! Haaann, j'pourrais le voir, me supplia-t-il

- Seulement si tu me donnes des chips.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Marie n'était pas entrée dans la pièce. Elle était restée sur le perron et Bobby jouait avec ce qui ressemblait à une game boy, reniflant de temps à autre. Alors que j'essayai de choper le paquet des mains de John, je tombai sur lui, ma tête sur ses genoux. Je regardai Bobby ainsi que Malicia et avec un de mes pouvoirs, je la poussai sur lui.

- Attention, dis-je en trainant John hors de la pièce, la glace va fondre pour la belle demoiselle.

A peine sortie de la pièce, John me colla contre le mur, et m'embrassai à pleine bouche. Je plaçai ma main dans ses cheveux gominés et c'est bizarre, mais cette fois, ça me rappelait la fois où il est parti. Je l'écartai de moi, un instant avant de lui dire :

- Tu ne vas pas partir au loin, dis-moi, tu vas m'aimer enfin, demandai-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

- Tu es toute ma vie à présent, clama-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux

- Ça fait clicher, Pyro !

Nous restâmes là, à nous bécoter durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que mon estomac réclame à manger. Bien sûr, John se foutit de ma gueule, évidement. Et je dus le frapper une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'il ne décide d'arrêter. Quand nous arrivâmes à la cafèt', ce dernier passa devant moi et prit notre plateau pendant que j'allai m'asseoir avec Malicia qui maltraitait sa nourriture. Bobby arriva ensuite, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et je pris une chaise bruyamment pour rompre cet échange.

- Prenez une chambre les deux tourtereaux, dis-je sur le ton de la rigolade avant de sortir une cigarette.

- T'as pas le droit de fumer dans l'Institut, dit Bobby en pointant ma clope du doigt.

- Si, Logan peut fumer ses putains de cigares, je peux fumer mes putains de cigarettes.

Je vis un plateau, glissé jusqu'au milieu de la table et vit mon pyromane me tendre son briquet ouvert. En deux temps, trois mouvements, j'allumai ma clope avant d'embrasser John qui regardait les autres tout en jouant avec son zippo. J'adorai quand il faisait ça. Je le regardai en me mordant la lèvre, et il tourna sa gueule d'ange vers moi…

- Je t'excite, hein ? Avoue !

- John, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours grossier, demanda Malicia en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Parce que ça m'excites, dis-je en échangeant un gros baiser mouillé avec lui.

- Putain, en fait, t'es pire que lui ! grommela Bobby

- C'est moi qui l'ai faite, claqua John en refermant son zippo. Bon moi, ce soir, je vais aller coucher tôt. Elle, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je pense que je vais aller fumer un peu dehors, faire chier les gens d'ici, et ensuite j'irai ptèt regarder un film avec Kurt alias Colossus. Il m'a dit qu'il mettait un truc du genre films gores ce soir.

- Okay, si jamais t'as peur du noir, viens me voir mon chaton. Ma porte t'es grande ouverte, me proposa mon chalumeau.

- T'inquiètes pas chéri, je viendrai te voir.

Sur ces derniers mots, je sortis de table en emportant une des deux barquettes de frites. J'embrassai mon zippo man au passage et sortis de l'Institut, pour aller me retrouver seule, avec moi-même. Quelqu'un vint s'assoir à côté de moi, et je vis que c'était Logan. On resta là, un moment sans parler avant de se lever et d'aller faire le tour du parc en silence. Je savais que Logan était amoureux de l'autre pimbêche aux cheveux roux, mais elle préférait l'autre naze à lunettes. Il fallait pas être Einstein pour le deviner. Le parc était magnifique. Il y avait des fleurs un peu partout et ça aurait pu être sympa s'il n'y avait pas tout un tas de règles à respecter. Je mangeai toutes les frites en un rien de temps, pour ensuite me poser par terre. Logan m'imita et je lui souris un instant. Il sortit un cigare et je sortis une cigarette, toujours sans mot.

- Hé Logan t'as du feu, finis-je par dire

Il me tendit le briquet et j'allumai ma clope, en le regardant. Je lui rendis son feu pour finalement reporter mon attention sur la pelouse.

- Alors comme ça, Pyro et toi, vous…

- Ouais, répondis-je, je sais, c'est assez surprenant dans son genre non ? Mais, je le connais depuis tellement d'années, que cela ne me gênes pas de sortir avec notre cracheur de feu international.

- Tu te sens bien avec lui au moins ?

- Je suis moi-même. Bon, je vais me mater un film. Tu ramènes tes fesses ou tu restes là ?

- Nan, j'vais rester là encore un peu, dit-il en faisant une grimace.

- Pas de problème – je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur la joue – bonne nuit, Logan.

Je finis par revenir vers l'institut, en dansant et chantant une comptine. Franchement quiconque me verrait, penserait que je suis une attardée, mais cela n'est pas vrai. Je rentrai dans l'Institut et allai au salon pour voir Kurt et les autres devant un épisode des Simpson. Quand Colossus me vit, il me fit ce sourire que tous les garçons avaient en me voyant. Leur sourire de chacal. Je m'assis entre lui, et un autre pour voir le géant de métal se lever et commencer son speech.

- Bon les mecs, alors je vous laisse trois films au choix : The Grudge – je fis non de la tête – Resident Evil, ou encore Freddie contre Jason.

- Le deuxième mec, fit un de ses potes, les filles veulent voir ça

- Ok ! Le un ou le deux.

- Ben commences par le premier, pis on ira en allant, dis-je en chopant la bouteille que tenait Annie, une mutante capable de devenir invisible.

J'en bus une gorgée, et je constatai que ses cochons avaient mis de la vodka dedans. La vache, les cochons. J'en bus une seconde gorgée et la reposai. Le film démarra et Kurt reprit sa place à mes côtés. Déjà, même le générique était naze et je dus lutter pour ne pas m'endormir. J'avais du voir ce film un zillion de fois, et la dernière fois, c'était avec Laurent, un français que j'avais rencontré au lycée. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié John et en avait bien profité. D'ailleurs Kurt aussi, en profitait bien. Il me fit le coup du « je suis fatigué et j'étends mon bras » Mais forcément, Elle ne se laissait pas prendre et je dégageai son bras en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne me plaisait pas. Mais il tenait bon.

Exaspérée, je me levai et saluai tout le monde. Je regardai l'heure et je n'étais pas vraiment fatiguée. En bonne toxico que j'étais, je retournai dehors pour aller fumer de nouveau, pour finalement rentré et me diriger vers ma chambre. J'entrai et sans faire attention, je m'assis sur mon lit, crevée. Monter et descendre des marches toute la journée m'avait tué. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un bouger en dessous de moi. Je me levai et courus allumer la lumière.

Là, je vis deux petites mains agrippés mon drap. Bobby en sortit, ainsi que Malicia. Bon, avec le pouvoir de Malicia, ils ne devaient que dormir, mais quand même. Faut pas pousser ! Mécontente, je pris mon pyjama – qui était une nuisette – et sortis pour aller rejoindre John. Forcément, c'était tout calculé. Salaud d'Iceberg. Je partis à la salle de bains, pour dénouer mes cheveux, qui étaient accrochés en chignon lâche sur ma tête. Je les avais rajustés dehors pendant que je parlais avec Logan. Je redonnais leur couleur naturel à mes yeux, et nettoyai mon visage pour ne pas à avoir de boutons demain matin. Enfin, je finis par enfiler ma nuisette rose, et me brosser les dents. J'avais mangé des pop-corn auprès de Kurt et j'en avais plein dans les dents. Pis l'haleine de cigarettes, c'était pas top non plus.

Enfin, après avoir fini, je me dirigeai au pas de courses vers la chambre d'Ice et Pyro. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me croise en nuisette dans les couloirs. Arrivée devant la porte, je soufflai un bon coup, et finis par entrer. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et une respiration régulière me portait à croire que John devait s'être endormi. Sans bruit, je posai mes affaires par terre, pour ensuite me glisser dans son lit, tout doucement. Deux bras m'entourèrent alors, et une voix masculine se fit entendre.

- Je savais que tu finirais par me rejoindre, dit-il, Bobby et Malicia sont en train de faire des cochonneries je suppose.

- J'ai peur du noir, soufflai-je en me tournant vers lui

Lentement, je passai dans ses cheveux, encore trempés. Il avait du prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Deux douches par jour, coquet le Pyro. Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et il me rendit mon baiser, de manière plus passionné.

- Je tuerai pour toi, finit-il par me dire pendant que sombrait dans le sommeil.

Sa chaleur m'avait bercé, mais le cri d'une jeune fille me réveillait en sursaut dans son lit. En deux secondes, John fut debout et me hurlait dessus que je devais me lever. Je me levai et quand il vit ma nuisette, il se mit à rires avant de me prendre la main. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, je devais aller chercher Malicia. J'avais entendu les pensées de Bobby et ce dernier courrait partout pour la retrouver.

- John, je vais retrouver Malicia. Cherches Bobby.

- Non, tu reste avec moi.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais le persuader de me laisser et d'aller retrouver son meilleur ami. «_ Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule. Retrouves Bobby, on se retrouvera après. »_ Enfin, je me mis à courir dans le sens inverse, et arrivai à ma chambre. Malicia venait juste de se lever et je lui balançai un manteau en pleine tronche pendant que ma vitesse incroyable – acquise auprès d'une mutante habitant dans le Texas – me permit de m'habiller en deux secondes. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil, pris mon chat dans ma main et partis en courant pendant que Malicia me suivait. Plusieurs élèves semblaient paniqués et d'autres sonnés. Un mec se mit en face de nous, et voulut nous tirer dessus, mais je réussis à l'éviter de justesse. Je plaquai Malicia au mur, pendant un court instant. Un autre soldat déboula de l'autre côté et je vis que nous étions piégés. Je sortis donc mon katana, et regarda le mec d'un air mauvais. Je criai à Malicia de s'enfuir, de rejoindre les garçons, pendant que je m'élançai vers le soldat. Je lui atteris dessus, et le plantai en poussant un cri de rage. L'autre mec, je l'envoyai valdinguer à travers la fenêtre et montait à l'étage. Un autre militaire me tira dessus, mais j'eus le temps de désintégrer la balle. Je vis alors des élèves courir vers moi, et je sus que Colossus étaient en train d'ouvrir un passage à l'étage du dessous.

- Quand le trou sera ouvert, vous sauterez dedans, dis-je aux enfants, n'ayez pas peur, je serai en bas pour vous réceptionnez.

Je pris un pistolet aux hommes que j'avais neutralisé, et je me mis à tirer tout autour de moi afin d'en faire un cercle. Le sol se détacha sous mes pieds et j'entendis les gosses hurler pendant que j'atterrissais en bas. Je regardai par le trou et je vis une gamine me regarder d'un air apeuré.

- Sautes, je te rattrapes, lui dis-je

Un des hommes s'approchait de moi, mais je lui tirai une balle en pleine tête. La gamine sauta et je l'attrapai, lui disant de courir dans la planque sans se retourner. Je fis de même avec une dizaine de gamins avant de refermer le passage. Ensuite, j'entendis une explosion et un cri familier. Malicia. Ils étaient en bas. Je refis le même trou qu'au-dessus et je les vis en proie à de nombreux soldats. C'est alors que Logan sauta dans le vide, et je fis de même, mettant un immense bouclier entre eux et les soldats.

- On se casse, fit le chef

J'attrapais la main de John et je courus. Je les emmenai jusqu'au passage, et Logan l'ouvrit puis le referma derrière Malicia. On se mit à courir dans une espèce de tunnel souterrain tandis que Malicia s'arrêtait.

- Arrêtez, ils vont le mettre en pièce, fit-elle

- Il se démerde, on se casse, répondit John en m'entrainant derrière lui

- Bobby !

C'est alors qu'ils repartirent en arrière tandis que nous courions vers la fin du tunnel. Je tirai John en arrière lui disant que nous devions les attendre, mais à peine avais-je dit ça que Logan nous cria de courir. Je ne sus pas combien de temps dura ce tunnel, mais on finit par déboucher sur le garage. Logan nous indique une voiture, nous disant de monter. C'est alors que je me souvins de Mr Peinture, et vis mon gros minet roux en dessous d'une voiture. Quand il me vit, il se dirigea vers nous et je le pris sur mes genoux. Je l'avais lâché quand j'avais stoppé les deux premiers soldats. John voulut prendre le volant, mais il fut dégagé par Logan. Nous sortimes en trombe du garage, et alors que nous étions dans les bois, John posa la question que nous avions tous au bout des lèvres.

- C'est quoi tout ce bordel alors ?

- Stryker, il s'appelle Stryker, chuchota Logan

- Qui c'est ? le questionna Malicia qui était à l'avant

- Je me rappelle plus

- Ben nous voilà bien avancé, finis-je par dire en prenant la main de John, mon chat sur les genoux.

J'étais entre John et Ice, et on va dire que la température m'allait très bien. Tempérée. J'avais eu le temps de mettre un pantalon et mes lunettes. Ayant complètement oublié mon katana, celui-ci me fit mal au dos, et je le retirai sans plus attendre, le balançant contre la plage arrière. John voulut mettre de la musique, et dut me passer dessus pour allumer l'auto-radio. Il appuya sur un bouton, et je devinai que c'était un téléphone portable qui en sortit. Logan le remit à l'arrière essayant de faire marcher le portable.

- Où est-ce qu'on va, questionna mon ange déchu

- Tornade et Jean sont à Boston, répondit le loup

- Il y a mes parents à Boston, finit par dire Ice qui regardait par le carreau

- Bien.

C'est donc à Boston que nous irions. Pendant ce temps, j'en profitai pour mettre ma tête sur l'épaule de John et finir ma nuit, bercée par le ronronnement de Mr Peinture et du moteur de la voiture de Cyclope. John embrassa ma tempe, et je me pelotonnai contre lui, oubliant tous mes soucis pour quelques heures.

* * *

**Bon alors, j'ai claqué une phrase de Twilight, laquelle ? Mdr. Je vais insisté au fur et à mesure sur l'importance de Mr Peinture dans ma fiction. Bon ce n'est qu'un chat et il ne mourra pas celui-là. Je ne veux pas voir la SPA sur le dos. Entre John et Ellena ça deviendra chaud qu'après... qu'après quoi ? Je vous le dirai le moment opportun. Pis j'ai été tenté de faire casser Ice et Marie, mais pareil, plus tard. Enfin je vais vous poser une colle. Que veux dire mon titre, Entre Haine et Amour ? Celui qui gagne, ben, il aura un bonbon. Moi je dis, Review mes enfants!**


	8. 6: Robert

_Voilà le sixième chapitre. Désolé, du temps que j'ai mis mais entre les cours et le reste, c'est chaud! Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi je le trouve sympa =D_

* * *

**6**

**Robert**

Je marchais tranquillement dans un champ de coquelicots. Portant une robe blanche, je ne marchais pas vraiment, je sautillais. Le soleil se couchait tout doucement, et je sentis sa chaleur sur mon visage. Mes longs cheveux noirs volaient autour de mon visage comme s'ils étaient dans de l'eau. On aurait dit qu'ils flottaient. Je souris et un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit soudain. Je me laissai tomber dans le champ, et me roulai dedans. Soudain, une main griffue attrapa mon bras. Un homme avec des ongles démesurés se tenait en face moi. Il esquissa un sourire sadique, et dévoila deux petits crocs comme ceux… comme ceux d'un loup.

- Victor, soufflai-je en m'approchant de l'homme en face de moi

- Pas encore, Ellena, souffla-t-il en m'attirant vers lui, bientôt, tu devras faire un choix. Les flammes ou l'animal ?

- Je… je ne peux pas choisir entre ma tête et mon cœur, Victor. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Mais tu es mort, ils t'ont tué à la statue de la liberté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'apparais en rêve ? C'est encore trop tôt, mon amour –il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa un moment – trop tôt.

Puis je fermai les yeux, expirant et passant mes mains sur mes lèvres. Je pouvais encore sentir son haleine. Différente de celle de John, celle de John était chaude, brulante. Celle de Victor avait un goût de mure sauvage, beaucoup moins docile, plus acide. Lorsque que je rouvris les yeux, il n'était plus là. Le champ était vide, et les coquelicots étaient morts. Puis, je fus tiré vers l'arrière et tout devint noir.

Quand je rouvris les yeux une seconde fois, une lumière m'aveugla pendant un moment, et je dus cligner plusieurs fois pour m'habituer à la lumière. Quelqu'un caressait mes cheveux, et j'entendis une discussion animée entre plusieurs personnes. Encore sonnée à cause de mon rêve, je me redressai et fit état de ma situation. J'étais dans un moyen de transport puisque je ressentais les vibrations émises par un moteur. Une voiture a en jugé par l'espace de l'habitacle. Deux personnes se tenaient devant moi. Logique, puisque nous étions trois à l'arrière. Une main éteignit le poste radio, et c'était une main féminine. Surement Malicia. Elle tourna son visage vers moi, et me posa une question :

- Ça va Elle ? T'avais l'air d'avoir le sommeil agité.

- Serais-je la seule à avoir dormi Marie, lui-répondis-je en me frottant les yeux.

- Bobby dort encore, claqua l'homme qui me caressait les cheveux.

Je reconnus tout de suite ce timbre de voix. Il n'était pas aussi rauque et viril que celui de Victor. Il était plus juvénile, mais cependant grave. John. Comment est-ce que je pouvais l'avoir oublier pour un homme que je ne voyais qu'en rêve. Je me tournai vers lui, et caressai son doux visage. Il me fit son sourire le plus craquant, et je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Soudain, la voiture s'immobilisa et Logan se retourna vers nous, et me somma de réveiller Bobby.

- Bobby ? chuchotai-je en le secouant, Bobby, réveilles-toi !

- Maman encore un peu, supplia-t-il en se recroquevilla sur lui-même

- Putain, mais c'est pas ta mère, claqua John en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, réveilles-toi grosse feignasse !

- Merde ! John, tu fais chier ! Je dormais bien.

- Alors tu rêvais de ma copine, s'esclaffa Pyro en m'embrassant sur l'épaule

S'ensuivit une longue dispute entre John et Bobby, qui dura suffisamment longtemps pour énerver Logan. Il se mit à leur gueuler dessus tellement fort que les vitres en tremblèrent. Je sortis de la voiture et partis m'acheter quelque chose à manger. Songeuse, je mis à peu près n'importe quoi dans mon panier. A chaque fois que je rêvais de Victor Creed, je me réveillai en sueur et toute chamboulée. J'avais commencée à rêver de lui après ma fuite du domicile familiale. Il m'était apparu comme un songe et m'avait révéler tout ce que j'avais à savoir sur les mutants et sur Magnéto. Sans son aide, je n'aurai pas pu accumuler autant de pouvoirs. Sans vraiment faire attention où je marchais, je bousculai un homme qui était devant moi. Me confondant en excuses, je passai à côté de lui sans faire attention. Je ne l'entendis pas alors chuchoter entre ses crocs :

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il en rigolant

Je sortis de la supérette pour voir que le chahut régnait toujours dans la voiture. Les deux garçons se chamaillaient à l'arrière tandis que Logan et Malicia s'évertuaient à les calmer. Soudain, je décidai de les figer pendant un court instant. John me regarda, les yeux exorbités, incapable de respirer avant que je décide de relâcher.

- Où habitent tes parents, Bobby ? demanda ensuite Logan

Ensuite, je me poussai John vers le milieu, et ferma la portière. Wolverine démarra la voiture, et alors que nous nous éloignions de la supérette, je tournai la tête vers la petite boutique et vis un homme en sortir. Petits yeux sadiques, crocs sortis, long manteau noir, Victor Creed se tenait sur le perron et me souriait, me saluant de la main droite et alors que nous allions tourner, il m'envoya un baiser.

- Logan, stoppes la voiture, criai-je

- Non, dit John

- Je suis désolée. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je vous rejoins chez Robert ensuite.

Logan stoppa la voiture, et je descendis embrassant longuement John. Ensuite, je courus vers la supérette et vis que Victor ne s'y trouvait plus. Le soleil se leva haut dans le ciel, et je me demandai s'il y avait des champs de coquelicots à Boston. Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il devait bien y avoir un jardin public. Sans plus attendre, j'entrai dans la supérette, et chopa le vendeur par le col.

- Le mec avec le manteau noir, il est passé où ? Et tu me le dis sinon, j'te préviens que les gens quand ils te verront, ça sera ta tête posé sur le comptoir.

- Je… je… ne sais pas, mais il a laissé ça pour vous, bégaya-t-il avec difficultés en me tendant une fleur violette

- Le jardin public, il est où ?

- Juste derrière.

- Merci

Et je partis, en emportant la fleur violette avec moi. Je la mis dans mes cheveux et j'entrai dans le jardin public. Un frisson me parcourut alors, et je remarquai que j'avais oublié mon manteau dans la voiture. Soudain las de ce petit jeu, je me laissai tomber à terre et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule, et je me tournai pour voir l'homme de mes rêves devant moi. Je me relevai et me mis face à lui. Mais la réaction que j'eus ne fut pas joviale. Je lui mis une énorme droite dans la figure et Victor se mit à rires.

- Tempérament de feu, j'adore ça. Tu n'es pas faite pour ce minable petit Pyro. Tu es faite pour moi.

- Non Victor, je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Je suis juste désolée, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oses me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. A plus tard Ellena.

Je me levai et je le regardai en pleurs. Il se tournait et me sourit. C'est alors que le paysage changea et que je me retrouvai devant la voiture de Logan en pleine rue. Il descendit de la voiture et me prit par le bras pour me balancer dans la voiture de force. John, Bobby et Malicia me regardèrent alertes et ce fut mon copain qui me posa la question.

- Putain, mais tu foutais quoi ?

- J'ai vu un des sbires de Magnéto, dis-je en tremblant.

- Il est à lui, ce manteau ?

- Pardon Bobby ?

- A qui est ce manteau, demanda John impatient

Je contemplai alors le manteau que j'avais sur le dos, et je remarquai qu'effectivement, c'était celui de Victor. Je fouillai dans une poche et en sortit un mot. C'était une écriture fine, et penché. Celle d'un aristocrate du XVIIème siècle.

_« Bientôt, tu seras à moi. Je t'en fais la promesse, Sponge. C'est moi qui t'ai faite, alors je t'en fais la promesse. Tu m'appartiendras. V »_

Je me mis à atteler comme ci j'avais couru un cent mètres. Une crise de panique me prit, et je remarquai que nous étions dans une rue remplie de maisons. Logan se stoppa devant une, et descendit. Je fis de même et m'allumai une cigarette. Nerveuse, je fis tomber mon feu et John me le ramassa me prenant dans ses bras.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ? me questionna-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses doigts

- Tu veux me rendre un service –j'ôtai le manteau – Brûles-le !

Il s'exécuta et je me retournai. A l'autre bout de la rue, se tenait mon bourreau, Victor Creed qui me regardait l'air contrarié. C'est alors que je lui fis un geste grossier, pour ensuite le voir disparaitre en rayant les voitures.

- Ça va, mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas. Entrons avant de geler sur place.

Nous les suivîmes et avant de passer le perron, je tournai John vers moi, et collai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me rendis compte qu'il était le seul homme que j'aimais réellement. Enfin, je pense. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et les détachait au passage. Je me mis à sourire et nous rentrâmes dans la maison de Bobby. Plutôt coquette. Bobby était issu d'une bonne famille à ce que je voyais. John jouait encore avec son zippo et me semblait songeur. Je passai ma main dans sa nuque et il soupira un instant.

- Brules rien d'accord, fit Bobby à l'intention de John.

Je le tirai vers moi en riant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Nous nous attardâmes un moment sur les photos de famille et je me demandai quelle était cette manie d'accrocher les photos de son enfant au mur.

- Regardes, Robert sur son premier vélo, dis-je en imitant la voix d'une femme hystérique, et là, c'est notre petit Bobby qui a perdu sa première dent. Chez nous les français, on ne met pas la photo de son fils qui joue au hockey sur le mur.

- T'es française ? me demanda mon amoureux en me prenant par la taille. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Je suis née à Paris, mais mes parents ont déménagé. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon père n'était pas mon père biologique.

- Non. Qui est-ce ?

- Aucune idée, finis-je par dire avant de me retourner vers lui, je sais que tu es jaloux car tu n'as pas eu de vie de famille. Je peux ressentir tes émotions. Comme cet ardent désir que tu as en ce qui me concerne.

- Tu crois qu'on a le temps d'emprunter la chambre de ses parents pour une petite séance de travaux pratiques, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Non… pas vraiment. Les parents sont de retour.

Nous nous retournâmes et je vis une femme qui ressemblait étonnamment à Bobby, ainsi que son frangin et le vieux qui lui servait de père. Ils lui posèrent la question fatidique et Bobby les invita à s'assoir. Il leur annonça qu'il était un mutant et sa mère sembla comme gêné. John n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec son zippo et je m'adossai à une vieille commode. Quand il vint me rejoindre, je plaçai ma main dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- Et depuis quand est-ce que tu sais que tu es…, commença sa mère

- Un mutant, finissait John

- Il faut nous comprendre, on pensait l'avoir inscrit dans une école pour surdouées, clama son père

- Mais il est surdoué, clama Malicia

- Oui, mais le problème mutant…, hésita la vieille

- Parce qu'il y a un problème mutant ?, l'interrompit Logan

- Compliqué.

è Vous êtes professeur de quoi au juste Mr Logan ? demanda son père

Ce dernier était adossé contre la porte et les regardait comme ci il les fusillait. Je n'aurai pas aimé être à leur place.

- D'arts, fini-t-il par lâché

- Faudrait que vous voyiez ce que Bobby est capable de faire, leur expliqua gentiment Malicia

Ce dernier avança sa main vers la tasse de sa mère, et en gela le contenu. Elle le renversa sur une assiette et cela me fit penser à de la glace. Je fouillai dans mon sac, un instant et en sortit dans un immense fracas, une barre chocolatée. Quand je relevai la tête, son frère avait disparu. Je savais alors ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait appeler les flics. Je ne dis rien, et commençai à manger quand la vieille me fusilla du regard.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais nous sommes encore humains, dis-je la bouche pleine

- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, claqua-t-elle en secouant la tête dans tous les sens

- Ben… en fait, on a découvert que c'était les mâles qui portaient les gênes mutants, et qui peuvent les transmettre alors c'est de sa faute à lui.

J'explosai de rires et une soudaine envie de l'embrasser me prit, mais il y avait des gens alors je passai juste ma main dans ses cheveux. Soudain, les pensées de sa mère me frappèrent de plein fouet.

_« Qu'as-t-on fait pour mériter une chose pareille ? Nous sommes d'honnêtes citoyens. Heureusement que nous avons Ronnie, lui est normal au moins ! »_

_« Ça chauffe dans la cafetière de la mère, dis-je mentalement à John, elle regrette d' avoir mis Bobby au monde, et l'autre naze de mini Robert est en train de faire une connerie. »_

Soudain, le portable de Logan se mit à sonner, et je dus le rappeler à l'ordre mentalement pour qu'il décroche. Il sortit dehors et je dis à John, que c'était Tornade et Jean, et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. Il soupira de lassitude, et je repris la contemplation de la mère de Bobby, quand ce dernier entra en furie et nous dit de sortir. Les flics étaient là. Je pris la main de Pyro et nous fumes surpris de constater que nous étions encercler. Logan sortit ses griffes et un policier le soma de les jeter. Il se tourna pour lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas, et se prit une balle en pleine tête. Malicia hurla et je constatai qu'un rien l'effrayait. Bobby et Malicia se mirent à plat ventre et je me rendis invisible. C'est alors que John prit les choses en main.

- Vous voyez tous ses dangereux mutants dans les journaux, et bien… c'est moi le pire, leur dit-il de sa voix la plus sexy

Je me remis en normal et m'allongeai par terre, tandis que John ouvrit le feu à ma gauche puis ramena les flammes à droite. Pris de frénésie, il eut un sourire satisfait, et toucha une voiture encore habitée par des gens. Ceux-ci étaient en train de mourir et Malicia lui chopa le mollet absorbant son pouvoir et sa vie. Je me relevai et fis un vent pas possible qui eteignit les dernières flammes quand le jet se posa enfin. Logan se remit debout, et John fut perplexe. Enfin, je chopai sa main et on monta dans le jet, prendre place. C'est alors que nous décollâmes et comme il n'y avait pas assez de siège, je me mis sur les genoux de Pyro, lui disant :

- T'es sexy quand t'utilises ton pouvoir.

Mais je savais que cette journée aurait de lourdes conséquences sur l'après. Qu'est-ce qui nous attendait après ?

* * *

_ Ahah! Alors Victor ou Pyro ? Je pense que cela n'est pas fini entre Creed et Ellena. Il faut bien la tourmenter un peu la petite ^^_


End file.
